The Secret in Robin's Briefcase
by AmethystWren
Summary: One-shot. Set imediately after the episode Revved Up. Just and idea me and my brother had, and I just couldn't resist writing up. So, what exactly was in that case?


**I was watching Revved Up with my little brother, and we decided Robin's briefcase looked a lot like a lunch box. So He gave me a few ideas, and I added some of my own to make this, set directly after the episode ends. In fact, the first bit is actually the end of the episode.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans.**

The Secret in Robin's Briefcase

"Sometimes secrets aren't meant to be shared." Raven told Robin.

"Even with your best friends." Cyborg added.

"I used to think that," Robin said, putting his hands on the clasps that held the case shut. "But not anymore." He opened it and threw the lid back, revealing the case's contents to his four friends.

They other titans stared at it for a moment, confused as to why what was right before them was actually doing right before them.

"Um, dude," Beast Boy pointed out innocently. "That's a sandwich."

"Mind if I...?" Cyborg asked, reaching towards the sandwich.

"So long as you don't eat it." Robin said.

Cyborg reached forward and picked the sandwich up carefully.

"Looks like cheese and ham." He said. "And it's kinda mouldy."

"It was the last sandwich my mum made before she died," Robin explained sadly. "I didn't eat it, I wasn't that hungry. And now I've kept it."

"That better be tofu ham!" Beast Boy complained.

"Don't think so, BB." Cyborg told the green changeling. "It sure looks and smells like real ham to me, not that nasty tofu stuff."

"Tofu is not nasty!" Beast Boy argued.

Cyborg put the sandwich back and he and Beast Boy once again had their famous argument over meat and tofu.

Robin, meanwhile, carefully rearranged the bread (which had gone a bit wonky when Cyborg put it back) and began to close the briefcase.

"So," Raven asked. "Most precious thing, huh?"

"Yeah," Robin admitted, shutting the clasps, locking the lock, locking the lock's lock and putting the keys in his belt. "It's very special to me."

"Robin," Starfire said, the tone of her voice evidently curious. "I thought it was customary on your planet to keep photographs of deceased loved ones."

"It is for most people," Robin agreed. "But... This sandwich was the last 'gift' they ever gave me."

"Robin," Raven said bluntly. "It's a sandwich."

"It's my sandwich." Robin insisted. "And it always will be. This is one sandwich that's never being eaten."

Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire cocked her head in confusion and curiosity.

"But is the sandwich not a food item?" She asked. "I always thought you eat the sandwich before it goes the off, yes?"

Robin had, however, left with his briefcase containing his special sandwich.

"This is Robin we're talking about, Star." Beast Boy pointed out to her, having finished his argument with Cyborg. "I mean, Robin's full of weird surprises, right?"

"I believe so," Starfire said doubtfully.

"You never know," Beast Boy added, now lost in a world of his own. "Robin could even be a robotic zombie in disguise, here to protect the planet from the forces of evil!"

"Yeah," Raven said. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Come on, guys!" Robin called over to them. "The T-car's just a pair of wheels, my R-cycle's busted, we have no transport!"

"How will we get home?" Starfire worried.

"I am not turning into a horse again!" Beast Boy insisted. "My legs still ache from just now!"

"Is there a hotel or something nearby?" Robin asked, coming over with his briefcase.

"No idea," Raven said. "We don't live around here, remember?"

"Right," Robin remembered. "Now what?"

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Beast Boy went up to Raven and practically begged.

"Please teleport us home or something!" He begged her. "Pleeeaaaseee!"

"Raven can't use her powers all that well when she's tired herself," Robin told Beast Boy. "Right, Raven?"

"Right," Raven agreed. "That and I'm not sure I can teleport all of us."

"We're DOOMED!" Beast Boy yelled out to the surrounding desert. "DOOMED!"

"We are not doomed!" Raven complained.

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "We won the race, and I've got my sandwich back. We are the luckiest people in the world right now."

"In your world maybe." Beast Boy muttered under his breath.


End file.
